As Long As You Love Me
by CTKelly
Summary: (Gohan/Videl, SongFic) I know the song's from the backstreet boys, and i know how much they suck. But this is my first songfic so please r+r


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or the song titled, "As Long As You Love Me," sung by Backstreet Boys. Nor am I in anyway trying to make money off any of the characters trademarked or registered.

I do **NOT** like the Backstreet Boys. Just when I heard the song it just sorta clicked as something about Gohan and Videl.

NOTE: Everything in # is being sung and anything in brackets means that it's an echo.

As Long as You Love Me

Videl woke up with a start. She couldn't get that song out of her head. Pan had decided to play a joke on her parents and kept the song on throughout the night.

__

As long as you love me…

She looked at Gohan, he was still sleeping peacefully. She would always stay with him, "As long as you love me," she echoed.

__

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

Remembering back to when she was younger, her dad taught her some martial arts. But after, he just left her alone to train by herself. Never letting her see him train and never letting anyone else watch her train for fear that if she lost her concentration that she'd make a fool of herself.

__

People say you're crazy

And that I am lying

Risking it all in a glance

Her mind drifted back to her argument with Sharpner. Even though Erasa had stuck with her, it just didn't feel right that someone was backstabbing Gohan at all. He may be smart, and at times, in truth he did seem nerdy. But you had to go beneath the exterior.

__

And how you got me blinded is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

After the Majin Buu fight, she couldn't concentrate. Seeing him in action as the Great Saiyaman was pretty cool. Even though he was really skinny, he was still strong. Much stronger then she'd imagined.

__

Don't care what is written in your history

At the time then, she laughed at the idea of "Saiyaman: The Movie", but now… it didn't seem so ridiculous. He may've been in a dorky costume, but what he did at least stayed with Satan City.

__

As long as you're here with me

At the time, the whole reason why she went to Gohan's place was so that he'd keep his part of the bargain. But nowadays, it didn't matter that he was injured near death. She had to be there, with him.

__

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

When she confronted him with the truth about the Cell Games, the truth was what she needed to know.

__

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

But now it didn't matter, she loved him and he loved her.

__

Every little thing that you have said and done

Feels like it's deep within me

The battles he's been through. The deaths that he's seen. Even of his own father. The revenge that he's sworn. All of it, through they're bond. She felt that she had done it all too.

__

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run

Even with Chi Chi hounding him to become a scholar.

__

It seems like we're meant to be

It still felt like fate brought them together.

__

I don't care who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me yea…a…ah

Then as they grew up together. As she found out about him. The fact that he is a saiyan, a race from the outer space.

__

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows

Flicking back to her argument with Sharpner. A tiny crush had began, but her determination to find out who Saiyaman was helped her hide it well.

__

But I guess it shows

When you look into my eyes

What you did and where you're coming from(not again)

As long as you love me, baby

When they were younger, during the World Martial Arts Tournament, even after. They both cared for each other deeply. Whether it be the time Gohan postponed his match to make sure she felt better, even with Hercule screaming at him. Or just before the fight with Majin Buu, when he finally did reveal some of the truth. Her feelings for him shone through.

__

I don't care who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

What you did

As long as you love me (as long as you love me)

The time that he injured his uncle Raditz. Fighting Vegeta, travelling to Namek for the dragonballs to wish back Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu.

__

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

Don't care where you did, yea…a…ah

As long as you love me (as long as you love me)

Through her mind she focused, "He's half-saiyan half-human. He was born and lives on earth. Even if his dad was born in some galaxy billions of light years away. He beat Cell as a 12-year-old and my dad took the glory."

__

Who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from (where you're from)

As long as you love me

Who you are

As long as you love me

What you did (I don't care)

She looked at Gohan asleep next to her, "_As long as you love me_."

ThE EnD

So how'd you like it? PLEASE review, this is my first ever songfic. And I wanna know how I went. The good, the bad and the flames.


End file.
